Party Day (Snowflake Center Version)
Party Day is a song that Laurie and her little girl sang at The Snowflake Center, Snowflake, Alaska. This song starts with Laurie Berkner and Lucy wearing sunglasses. After they wear sunglasses and lays and talk about the special place they are here, Katie and Carolina come up holding up two giant beach balls in the air. When the girls hold their balls in the air, Laurie tells the audience what are they going to do in their song. And then, Katie and Carolina throw the beach balls to crowd and the crowd plays with them all over the place. When they play with them, Rusty shows up and throws more beach balls to crowd as Laurie Berkner and Lucy sing Party Day. At the end of the song, Laurie Berkner and her little girl tell the crowd to put the balls back on the stage as the people play with them. The people starts to throw their beach balls back on the stage as a collection style. Lyrics Laurie Berkner: (sigh) Okay. (they drink water, putting on sunglasses and lays) Laurie Berkner: (exhale) It has so very, very hot outside. Do you know where I am? Crowd: The beach! Lucy: Yep. That's right. The beach. Laurie Berkner: Yep. Playing in sand, swimming in the ocean, eating pineapples, and playing with beach balls. But, we have some beach balls at our concert. Lucy: Yeah. Beach balls at concert. (Katie and Carolina come up) Laurie Berkner: See? That's our friend, Katie and that's Carolina. Carolina: Thank you! Laurie Berkner: See? There holding up the balls. See? They are going to throw them to the crowd. Don't hold on to the ball, just pass it to your partner. Make sure if they don't bump into us. And at the end, you gotta throw the balls back on our stage as a collection style. Whoooooooo! Lucy: See? That's how we are going to do. Carolina: Okay. Here we go! (Lucy plays little strums on her ukulele, as Laurie, Katie and Carolina throw their balls for the people, as they scream loudly, Rusty shows up and throws more balls for the people) (Laurie Berkner) One little ladybug Called up a banana slug A cucumber beetle  And an ant They drove to the beach Where each one of them Taught that little ladybug A dance They told stories and Watched the waves And played for hours In the sand Then that little ladybug Said to the banana slug The beetle and the ant “Come and take my hand” (Lucy & Laurie Berkner) I like it here with all my friends (friends friends)  I never want this day to end (end end) ‘Cause we can dance  And we can play  (play play)  Let’s make today a party day (day day) Let’s make today a party day Let’s make today a party day ‘Cause we can dance  And we can play Let’s make today a party day (Laurie Berkner) One little ladybug And a banana slug A cucumber beetle And an ant Watched as the sun went down Over the little town  They had built together  In the sand Cucumber beetle  Had a purple guitar  And started to  Play them all a tune That’s when the ladybug Turned to the Banana slug  The beetle, and the ant And this is what she sang: (Lucy & Laurie Berkner) I like it here with all my friends (friends friends)  I never want this day to end (end end) ‘Cause we can dance  And we can play  (play play)  Let’s make today a party day (day day) Let’s make today a party day Let’s make today a party day ‘Cause we can dance  And we can play Let’s make today a party day Oh, Let’s make today  A party day  Let’s make today a party day ‘Cause we can dance  And we can play Let’s make today a party day Oh, let’s make today  A party day  Mmm, let’s make today A party day Let’s make today a party day (Lucy plays tiny strums on her ukulele and Laurie strums big strums for The Clean-Up Tune) Laurie Berkner: Okay. Thanks, everybody for having fun! Lucy: Can you please put those balls back onstage? (Strumming continues) Carolina: (grabs the little grey beachball and tosses it to Rusty) Laurie Berkner: Nice job, Carry! Carolina: (does a thumbs-up and grins) (The two of the balls come flying towards Katy and Rusty) Laurie Berkner: Here they comes! Look Out! Whooo! (They kept strumming as the balls bounce on Katy's body) Category:Concert Songs Category:Songs Category:Laurie Berkner Category:Laurie Berkner Wiki Category:Laurie Berkner Concerts Category:Laurie Berkner Songs Category:Laurie Berkner Shows Category:Party Songs Category:Beach Songs Category:Happy Songs Category:Concerts Category:Laurie Berkner Concert Songs Category:Snowflake Category:The Snowflake Center, Snowflake, Alaska Category:Snowflake, Alaska Category:The Snowflake Center, Snowflake Category:Snowflake, AK Category:The Snowflake Center Category:Rock And Roll Solo Tour Category:Rock And Roll Solo Category:Rock And Roll Solo Tour Songs Category:Beach Ball Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Island Songs Category:Bug Songs Category:Insect Songs